Losing A Son
by Rehgai
Summary: Sometimes, the worst thing that can happen is not the death of yourself, but the death of your child… even if he was never blood related. Character Death, 2nd part of the Why? Series, BUT CAN STAND ALONE!


Title- Losing a Son

Author- Rehgai

Warnings- Same Character Death, different Character reaction. COMPANION TO ' Not What he Expected', BUT YOU DON'T HAVE TO READ THE OTHER!

Disclaimer- I no own. Greg would be killed so many times only to return next week.

Summary- Sometimes, the worst thing that can happen is not the death of yourself, but the death of your child… even if he was never blood related. (Character Death, companion to 'Not What He Expected', but can stand alone)

A/N- For those who reviewed and asked for a sequel… here it is, Cath's turn. In my life, I now have a Duckling. And, thank you Kittyluv for betaing this story.

_"Catherine, you're a mother. You and Lindsey are on that plane. How far do you go?"  
"All the way."  
"You didn't even hesitate."  
"That's right. When it involves the protection of my child I fight to the death."  
-- Nick Stokes, Catherine Willows and Sara Sidle (Unfriendly Skies)_

She wasn't sure why she couldn't stop thinking of the case, near the beginning, right after Holly Gibbs was shot. How, Nick asked her how far she would go to protect her daughter. She would do anything to keep Lindsey safe, no question. Deep inside, she knew why Nick's voice echoed in her head, though. She knew she was in denial, but it was better than facing the facts.

She had failed her son.

A sob escaped Catherine Willows' lips, and she was suddenly glad she had the day off and Lindsey was off on a date with some guy that was no good for her. At least she could deal alone. Suddenly, a wretched dial tone sounded, and the strawberry blonde realized she had just dropped the phone after…after Grissom called.

Reaching down, she snapped it shut, before squeezing the plastic, biting her bottom lip as more tears trickled down. Sitting, alone in her bedroom, she couldn't help but feel how horribly wrong the world was to take someone like Greg Hojem Sanders after so many failed attempts. She had figured, after the last… incident, the world had given up and let the man live his life and use his intelligence to help the world.

Catherine tried to pretend that was why she was curled up on her bed, clinging to a piece of plastic like it was a lifeline. Greg was going places. With his smarts, he could have flipped the DNA, heck, CSI world on its head. He went above and beyond the call of duty, and, if he had just applied himself, he would have done some amazing things in the field of forensic testing. Instead, he wanted to learn, and learn he did.

Unbidden, the blonde couldn't help but remember Greg as he was.

How he seemed to know how to please her.. in the non-sexual way.

How, at just the right moment, he would crack a joke, and defuse an entire situation… or have it blow up in his face.

How, he flirted with her, and asked questions no normal man would ask about her past, yet there was always a curiosity to it that showed he wasn't being a total pervert, and was honestly curious….. and a bit of a pervert.

How, after running evidence, listen to the complaints of every CSI, and probably getting yelled at because of something he couldn't control, Greg still had a smile on…. And sometimes wore evidence around the workspace until Grissom caught him.

How, he once told her he would never doubt her words… and never did.

How, even faced with Grissom's wrath after a child was murdered, Greg kept his cool, and worked on evidence on several cases at once… and convicted all the right people and earning the CSI some 'I owe you' from the FBI.

How, when the evidence seemed to be going one way, Greg made a joke, or an offbeat comment that pushed them in the right direction…. Usually.

How… a sob broke though Catherine's thoughts, how an innocent man was blown though a window because a careless woman, distracted, put something next to a hot plate…. And he still forgave her without a second thought.

Catherine could honestly admit this was when she really started looking at Greg as a son. He had shrugged it off, like dying was a daily thing. She had seen his hands shake, who didn't? But he never gave up, only pushed through. It was that type of courage, or stupidity, which made him the best Lab tech Las Vegas had ever seen, or would ever see.

Just the thought of how, even beaten by a large crowd, Greg kept his cool and actually analyzed the scene, scratched one of his assailants, and helped them catch those bastards.

It was after those moments that Catherine felt the fragility of life the most, and wished to take Greg into her arms and keep him safe.

It was why she had requested Grissom to give him a few easy ones, like a simple B and E. Even send Warrick or Nick along, just in case. She didn't blame Nick in the least bit- He was down stairs… when it happened. She knew she shouldn't blame herself either, but she did… and she knew her other son was suffering too, probably blaming himself also.

She let another sob escape as she thought about the accident. She was this shaken up without even knowing what happened. Sara, Warrick and Nick had been there, the first two because they were close. She could only imagine Greg's last moments.

She felt her breathing finally slow. Sitting up, Catherine wiped her eyes, before breathing in and out. She had to be strong. They had lost a family member, a son, but, there were others who needed her, even if it was just to cry together. Slowly, she picked up the phone, and decided to try Sara, someone equally strong, but who had been close to Greg. If Catherine knew the girl, she would be needing some help right now.

She had to keep the rest of her family safe, keep them together… even if she already failed her youngest son. Sitting there, letting her phone ring as she tried Sara, one more tear slipped down her face, and she decided even the strong could cry in front of others, especially a mother after losing her son.

fin

Please review


End file.
